


A Series of Firsts

by orphan_account



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naley first times (eg, first sight) (don't take me too literally here)





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2016 and I'm only on season 7 of OTH. I'm always late, but I'm used to it. Anyway, hope there's still someone out there who needs their Naley fix! I'm open to requests and I appreciate them almost as much as reviews.   
> Please review, guys. If you like it enough to give kudos, please tell me why! (Or why not, if you do it nicely).

A Series of Firsts – “First Sight”

 

            “Does first sight imply the first moment when someone was the center of your focus and it was like the world became fuzzy while they remained clear, or is it literally the first time someone enters your field of vision? Because if it’s the second one, then the whole ‘at first sight’ thing is a huge let down.”

            Lucas swallows, executes his customary raised browed, squinty eyed look of skepticism, and nods slowly. His body language is so _Lucas_ that Haley almost forgives him for not taking her seriously. “I don’t think it’s physically possible for the world to suddenly get fuzzy just because you saw someone for the first time, Hales.”

            “Mhmm. Clearly you haven’t seen enough chick flicks.” She punctuates her statement with an accusing glare and a mouthful of strawberry yogurt.

            “Actually, I’ve seen too many. Way too many.” Lucas steels himself for a long defense of every chick flick she’s ever convinced him to watch with her, but it doesn’t come. Her response dies on her tongue upon the appearance of the Tree Hill Ravens in all their letterman-jacketed glory.

            “Lucas Eugene Scott, don’t tell me that’s your jerky half-brother…it feels like one of those ‘at first sight’ moments, only it’s less cute and romantic than it’s supposed to be.” Her eyes are locked on Nathan Scott, leading the pack of hormonal sophomores with a smirk and a saunter.

            Lucas rolls his eyes. “You’ve seen him before. Remember last year when we’d watch him at lunch break and tried to decide if we should hate him or ignore him? And the year before that when we’d make insulting acrostic poems from his name?”

            Haley rolls her eyes in return. “It’s the first time I’ve seen him like _that_. Puberty must have paid him a visit over the summer. Why is it always the jerks that are really cute?”

            “Wow Hales, thanks. Can’t tell if you just called me ugly or a jerk, but either way, I’m insulted.”

            “Don’t be jealous, Luke,” she teases, poking him with the handle of her plastic spoon. “He probably won’t ever even talk to me. I’m safe.”

            “Are you kidding? Guys who can have any girl they want always go after the one that doesn’t seem to want them. Clearly you haven’t seen enough chick flicks.”

            “Oh, nice one! Except you totally just admitted that you are, in fact, jealous.”

            “Did not.”

            “Remember what you were telling me the other day about how a lack of denial is equivalent to admittance?”

            “Oh, nice one.”

 

           End.


	2. First "Like"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Haley realizes that she likes Nathan (not necessarily romantically).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)

A Series of Firsts – First “Like”

 

            There’s only a picnic table between them, but she feels like they’re worlds apart. Honestly, they are. Nathan Scott and Haley James live in different realms, realms that do not mix – or at least, they didn’t. The whole tutoring thing affects the physical aspect of their separation, but all the other barriers are intact. It doesn’t matter, though, because Haley doesn’t like him anyway.

            Nathan’s doing a hell of a job of acting like there’s nothing remotely strange about the fact that the two of them – Tutor Girl and _Nathan Scott_ – are sharing the same six square feet of space of their own free will. Haley is less at ease (and admittedly less friendly, for sound reasons).

            “If Patricia leaves for Baltimore at six a.m. and arrives in four hours, and Nathan – hey, that’s my name,” Nathan reads (well, reads up until the point where his own personal narrative takes over).

            “Yeah, I thought that would just _thrill_ you,” Haley mutters, mentally reminding herself that seventeen year olds acting like seven year olds aren’t cute, they’re immature. Nathan is not cute, he’s immature. She doesn’t like immaturity; she doesn’t like Nathan.

            “Well, congratulations on being right… again. Why am I doing this, anyway? I learned this in eighth grade or something.” She considers answering, but decides the question was rhetorical when his attention immediately shifts to the piece of notebook paper he’s been scribbling on since they started this morning’s session. Short attention spans aren’t cute, she asserts, not cute or endearing or even funny.

            “Just do the problem. Call it a mental warm up,” she sighs, not sure why she’s so irritated by his typical teenage jock behavior. She’s taking it personally when it’s just how he is, and she’s not supposed to care anyway – in fact, she doesn’t want to like him (hence her irritability, she reasons, since he’s inching his way into her heart with his stupid smile and annoying little tendencies she can’t help but like). _She doesn’t like Nathan Scott._

            He seems to think about listening to her and figuring out how long it took his namesake to catch up with Patricia on the way to Baltimore (she hopes he decides to, even though she knows it’ll disappoint her if he does) (not liking him would be easier if he would just show up, do what she told him to, and leave). He decides against it and Haley tries to be frustrated when he throws down his pencil and lets out a carefree sigh.

            “Did I ever tell you that my dad is an ass?” He responds to her raised eyebrow with a surprised look. “I didn’t? Well, he is. A big, awful one, who abandoned one of his sons and tries to live vicariously through the other. I’m literally his way of living without regrets.”

            She swallows the fact that Nathan Scott is sitting a few feet across from her, opening up to her about his relationship with his dad instead of doing his uniform motion problem and that she isn’t upset with him for it at all. “How does that work?”

            Nathan smiles his trademark smile, and suddenly she sees the falseness she’s never noticed before. The smile is almost mocking, whether of himself or of his father or of smiles themselves, she’s not sure. “Easy. You push your son to succeed everywhere you failed, and then feel especially good about yourself whenever he fails somewhere that you succeeded. That way you can both feel responsible for all his accomplishments _and_ be better than him. Talk about an ego booster, right?”

            “You’re right. He’s an ass. But I already knew that. I’m best friends with the son that he abandoned, remember?”

            The false smile is replaced by a grim line. “I guess he’s really screwed some stuff up. His marriage, his sons, his basketball career… basically everything he’s touched.”

            “You got that right,” she agrees.

            “You _have_ that right,” he corrects with a smile – a real one.

            And then Nathan Scott and Haley James aren’t worlds apart. They’re a picnic table apart and worlds closer. And in the same moment that Haley realizes that, she accepts that she does, in fact, like Nathan Scott.


End file.
